


I Think You Need to Make a Move

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [136]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Spark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: StilesTwin asked: “Can you please do a story where werewolf packs are comin to Beacon Hills looking for a mate because they heard about a strong Spark living there then we see Derek's real possessive and protective side of Stiles and the pack is also protective because they see him as pack mom”It would be cute if it wasn’t damaging the relationships with other packs.‘Thank you for the lovely dinner,’ Rose, the Alpha of a pack near Phoenix, says. ‘We’ll be in town for a couple more days, maybe we’ll have coffee?’ She holds out her arms and Stiles steps into them for a hug. Werewolves give insanely good hugs, and he’s not about to pass up on one, even if the rest of the Hale-McCall pack is.‘Su–‘‘Sorry,’ Derek interrupts him. ‘We have a lot of other packs to meet with. I don’t think we have the time.’‘I actually meant–‘‘Yep, all booked up. Sorry,’ Erica adds her voice to Derek’s.Actually, no, it’s not cute at all.





	I Think You Need to Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

It would be cute if it wasn’t damaging the relationships with other packs.

‘Thank you for the lovely dinner,’ Rose, the Alpha of a pack near Phoenix, says. ‘We’ll be in town for a couple more days, maybe we’ll have coffee?’ She holds out her arms and Stiles steps into them for a hug. Werewolves give insanely good hugs, and he’s not about to pass up on one, even if the rest of the Hale-McCall pack is.

‘Su–‘

‘Sorry,’ Derek interrupts him. ‘We have a lot of other packs to meet with. I don’t think we have the time.’

‘I actually meant–‘

‘Yep, all booked up. Sorry,’ Erica adds her voice to Derek’s.

Actually, no, it’s not cute at all.

Stiles pulls away from Rose, gives her smile, then glares at his pack as he turns around. This is the fourth Alpha the pack has borderline insulted, all because they’re being nice to him. Rose is a great person, and her pack is peaceful and strong. They need more friends like that, and that’s not going to happen if they’re gonna keep acting like dipshits.

‘Give us a call if you have a spot open up,’ Dahlia says with a wink. Unlike her sister, Dahlia is human, but her hugs are just as good.

‘Will do,’ Stiles says. He barely manages a wave before the pack surrounds him and Scott ushers the visiting werewolves out the door.

He doesn’t say anything as he starts clearing the coffee cups, and puts Isaac and Liam on dishwashing duty. But he keeps his eye on the clock. Five minutes should do it.

‘What the fuck, guys?!’ he shouts the second the five minutes are up and he’s sure Rose and Dahlia are out of earshot. ‘Are you trying to start a war? Or do you still see me as the fragile little human that needs to be protected?’

Everyone freezes, except for Allison, who is also the only person who’s been acting normal while the North-American packs have been visiting Beacon County.

‘You were never fragile,’ Allison snorts, sipping her tea. ‘Pretty sure you’re the most terrifying person in this pack. After me, of course.’

‘Thank you! I think.’ Stiles crosses his arms and waits for an explanation from the others. ‘Well?’

‘Stiles,’ Scott starts, but then clamps his mouth shut.

The clinking of cups from the kitchen suddenly becomes a lot louder. The dishes will never have been this clean, Stiles thinks. The rest of the pack can’t keep their eyes on Stiles for more than a second, which confirms that there is definitely something going on.

‘Will someone just tell him?’ Boyd finally breaks the silence.

All eyes turn to Derek, who squares his shoulders, his cheeks red with guilt. ‘You’re a strong Spark, Stiles,’ he says.

‘I know. Hence the Emissary training.’

‘I mean, you’re _really_ strong,’ Derek says. ‘It makes you very… wanted by other packs.’

‘I already have a pack. Are you telling me all these packs are here, because they’re trying to steal me away? Even though they already have an Emissary.’

‘Sparks don’t just make good Emissaries, they also make good mates,’ Derek explains, his eyes fixed somewhere over Stiles’ shoulder. ‘An Alpha mated to a Spark is the best way to balance out a pack. And the stronger the Spark, the stronger the Alpha.’

‘For fucks sake,’ Stiles groans. He throws his hands in the air in frustration. ‘So not only do I have a thesis to write, Emissary training with the world’s most cryptic teacher, but I also have to keep you all in line because you want to protect me from getting werewolf married into another pack _and_ make sure I don’t accidentally insult these packs when I turn them down?’ He grabs the nearest chair and drops in it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glares at Derek. ‘When the hell am I gonna have time to convince you to date me?’

_Oops._

‘What?’ Derek asks.

‘What?’ Stiles parrots back, forcing an oblivious grin onto his face.

The house is completely quiet, even Isaac and Liam have paused their vigorous dishwashing.

‘Did you just–‘

‘No.’

Derek raises his eyebrows, eyes boring into Stiles’, pulling Stiles in. Stiles barely registers the flurry of movement at the edge of his vision as the rest of the pack exists the house.

‘Stiles.’ Derek’s voice is soft, and when he approaches Stiles it’s slow, like he’s approaching a baby deer. He lowers down in front of Stiles, balancing on his toes, knees touching Stiles’ shins. He gently pries Stiles’ arms off his chest. ‘You don’t have to convince me,’ he says.

‘Just so we’re a hundred percent clear, this isn’t because of the other packs, right?’ Stiles asks, his heart banging against his ribs. He leans forward, sliding his hands up Derek’s arms until they’re resting on Derek’s shoulders.

‘It’s not.’

‘I will put Nair in your shampoo if it is,’ Stiles warns him.

Derek rolls his eyes and raises his eyebrows, assuring Stiles that it’s really not because of the other packs. Stiles closes the distance between them, sliding off his chair and pushing Derek to the floor. He seals their lips together, sighing as he feels Derek’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer. He lets himself sink into the kiss, into the feeling of Derek’s lips against his, Derek’s hands roaming all over his body. Very persistently.

Stiles pulls back and sits up. ‘Are you trying to rub your scent all over me because Rose and Dahlia hugged me?’ he asks, unimpressed.

‘You smell more like them than like me, or like anyone else in the pack. It’s uncomfortable,’ Derek says. At least he has the decency to look a little embarrassed by it.

‘Take off your shirt,’ Stiles says, already pulling his own over his head.

Derek doesn’t move, except for his eyes, which roam over Stiles’ chest, then further down. Stiles throws his shirt in Derek’s face, his cheeks burning.

‘We’re not gonna have sex.’ A voice of protest rings through his mind.

Derek pulls the shirt off his face, smirking like he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking.

‘Not right now,’ Stiles adds. ‘You’re going to have to buy me dinner first, at the very least.’ He tugs on the hem of Derek’s shirt. ‘Take it off and give it to me.’

Derek finally does as he’s asked, and Stiles pulls Derek’s shirt over his head the moment it’s handed to him.

‘Better?’

‘I liked it better when it was off,’ Derek hums, dragging his nose from Stiles’ collarbone to right behind Stiles’ ear. ‘And now I’m the only one without a shirt.’

‘Do you really need one?’ Stiles asks, voice shaky, barely resisting the urge to drag his hands down Derek’s front. When Derek doesn’t answer he suggests, ‘Or you could wear mine.’

~

When he and Derek have coffee with Rose and Dahlia two days later, Stiles doesn’t miss Rose’s raised eyebrow, or the way she leans over and whispers something in her sister’s ear. He can’t hear what they’re saying, but when he glances at Derek, Derek’s grin says everything. They got the message, Stiles made his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
